Vongola Meet Miyazaki Shimizu
by patrysia181
Summary: Becoming a Mafia Boss was at the very bottom of Tsuna's 'Who I want to be when I grow up in the future' list. But with his big brother Miyazaki at his side, maybe he will be able to survive it. At least he'll have front row seats for when the Mafia meets Miyazaki.
1. Chapter 1

**Title –** Vongola meet Miyazaki Shimizu

 **Chapter –** Meeting Reborn - Or how Miyazaki established that he knows more than he should

 **Author –** patrysia181

 **Beta –** None

 **Summary –** Becoming a Mafia Boss was at the very bottom of Tsuna's 'Who I want to be when I grow up in the future' list. But with his big brother Miyazaki at his side, maybe he will be able to survive it. At least he'll have front row seats for the Mafia meeting Miyazaki.

 **Disclaimer –** I, patrysia181, in no way own KHR The lovely manga, anime and characters belong to their respective owners, I am only using the characters and planning on giving them back how they were. Well, most of them anyway.

 **Main Characters;**

 **OC -** Miyazaki Shimizu (Cloudy-Storm)

 **10th Generation Vongola -** Tsunayoshi Sawada (Sky), Gokudera Hayato (Storm), Takashi Yamamoto (Rain), Sasagawa Ryohei (Sun), Hibari Kyoya (Cloud), Rokudo Mukuro/Chrome Dokuro (Mist), Lambo Bovino (Lightning)

 **Varia -** Xanxus Vongola (Warth Sky), Superbi Squalo (Rain), Lussuria (Sun), Leviathan (Lighting), Belphegor (Storm), Mammon (Mist),

 **CEDEF -** Iemitsu Sawada (Sky), Basil (Rain), Lal Mirch (Rain), Turmeric, Oregano

 **9th Generation Vongola -** Timoteo Vongola (Sky), Coyote Nougat (Storm), Schnitten Brabanters (Rain), Brow Nie Jr. (Sun), Visconti (Cloud), Ganauche III (Lightning), Bouche Croquant (Mist)

 **Couples** – TBA

 **Warnings -** Swearing, completely AU, messing around with canon timeline,

 **Notes -** This story came to me out of the blue as I was watching the KHR anime. I just thought what if Tsuna had someone in his corner who would give their all to help him. And well... this little thing came about. There will be no chronological order to this and the updates will probably be random.

* * *

Miyazaki Shimizu calmly strolled into the Sawada household before he was assaulted by a fifteen-year-old teenager practically glomping him, the teens gleaming orange eyes looking up at Miyazaki as the boy's lips pulled into a smile.

"Miya-nii!" The teen beamed as he stepped away from the brown haired male who huffed out a chuckle and ruffled Tsuna's hair, grinning when Tsuna whined and started patting his hair down to try and tame it.

"It's a lost cause Tsuna~" Miyazaki teased the teen who pouted at him. "May as well just leave it... Now, who is this tutor you wanted to introduce to me? I wasn't aware that you needed one. If I knew you did I would've gladly helped you." The chiding in his voice was heard loud and clear and Tsuna just blushed in embarrassment.

"Hehe... sorry..?" The teen squeaked before he ducked behind Miyazaki when he heard the cocking of a gun that made Miyazaki's eyes sharpen and those cold green orbs found the small form of a toddler, dressed in an impeccable black suit with a yellow pacifier around his neck, holding a green gun towards Tsuna.

"Miya-nii, this is Reborn. Reborn, this is Miyazaki Shimizu, my big brother." Tsuna spoke up from the safety of behind Miyazaki, curious orange eyes watching the two people who seemed to be sizing each other up.

The name brought a cold smirk to Miyazaki's lips as the eighteen-year-old loosely crossed his arms over his chest, his head tilting to the side.

"Ho? And what is Vongola's lapdog doing here, hmm, Reborn-san?" The teen drawled. "Tell me, what is the Sun Arcobaleno doing here, in Namimori specifically? From what I know this is neutral territory for the mafia."

Reborn's eyes narrowed on the supposed civilian as he moved the gun from Tsuna towards Miyazaki, his instincts telling him that this was no civilian. He didn't act like one that was for sure. To a civilian he looked calm and almost serene, however to Reborn's trained eye he could see the way those shoulders were tensed, he could see the way he had angled his body towards Reborn, keeping Tsuna behind him and away from any harm.

Whoever this person was, he was dangerous and Reborn didn't like the thought of an unknown.

Either Iemitsu fucked up in his information or this was a completely new development; he was leaning more towards the former considering how familiar Tsuna seemed to be with this male if the affectionate 'Miya-nii' from his student was to go by.

"You seem to know a bit for a civilian Shimizu," Reborn replied in a cocky voice, a hard edge to the tone. "Who are you?"

"Miyazaki Shimizu, as Tsuna said. A senior at Namimori High... And who said I'm a civilian?" Miyazaki's grin was cocky, self-assured as he eyed the hitman; he wasn't involved in the mafia but his kenjutus sensei at the Dojo had connections to the underground and it was through him that Miyazaki got all his information. As a Flame User, his sensei had known that it wouldn't be long before he was going to be picked up by a Mafia scout. Thankfully, Namimori was neutral ground, _Vongola Territory_ , so no-one would be stupid enough to step foot onto it.

When Reborn's eyes narrowed further, Miyazaki let the tight control he had on his flames free and watched as those black eyes widened in surprise at the strong Cloudy-Storm flames, the Purple and Red mixing together around Miyazaki before the teen clamped down on them once more.

"I see." The hitman murmured his gun transforming into a chameleon that scampered to rest on the rim of Reborn's hat.

Clearly, Iemitsu's information was outdated if he had not caught onto the fact that there had been a Cloudy-Storm Flame Active male around his son, then again, from what Reborn had gleaned, Iemitsu wasn't that invested in his son; he only seemed to parade around the fact that he was a father to a 'cute, cuddly' son that he only went to see once every few years.

"Not harmonized?" He questioned cryptically, watching as Miyazaki shook his head.

"Not fully," Miyazaki replied. "Partial bond at most. Look towards Fon's nephew. Hibari Kyouya. Strong Cloud flames he has. Also strongly resembles the 1st Cloud."

Reborn hummed at that; clearly, Miyazaki knew more than he let on, however, the Sun Arcobaleno could only be proud of the fact that Tsuna had such a strong protector even if they hadn't harmonized fully. And even that partial bond for Miyazaki was a plus - it gave him protection but it also gave him the ability to act in Tsuna's defence.

And Reborn was going to abuse the hell out of that fact.

For now though, he was going to watch the interaction between his student and Miyazaki. Hopefully, it would give him more things to work with.

* * *

 **A.N. -** Well here is the first chapter; there will be lots of chapters, most will either be this length though some will be shorter or longer depending on the content. There will be no chronological order to it and I will be messing around with canon. Stuff that is probably untrue will be fact in this fic. R&R please! I'd love to hear your opinons on the story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title –** Vongola meet Miyazaki Shimizu

 **Chapter –** Iemitsu vs Miyazaki - Or the story of where Miyazaki tells Iemitsu exactly what he feels about him

 **Author –** patrysia181

 **Beta –** None

 **Summary –** Becoming a Mafia Boss was at the very bottom of Tsuna's 'Who I want to be when I grow up in the future' list. But with his big brother Miyazaki at his side, maybe he will be able to survive it. At least the humorous factor of the Vongola meeting his big brother is a major plus point for him. He isn't sure if the Vongola is ready to meet Miyazaki but he sure as hell is looking forward to it.

 **Disclaimer –** I, patrysia181, in no way own KHR The lovely manga, anime and characters belong to their respective owners, I am only using the characters and planning on giving them back how they were. Well, most of them anyway.

 **Main Characters;**

 **OC -** Miyazaki Shimizu (Cloudy-Storm)

 **10th Generation Vongola -** Tsunayoshi Sawada (Sky), Gokudera Hayato (Storm), Takashi Yamamoto (Rain), Sasagawa Ryohei (Sun), Hibari Kyoya (Cloud), Rokudo Mukuro/Chrome Dokuro (Mist), Lambo Bovino (Lightning)

 **Varia -** Xanxus Vongola (Warth Sky), Superbi Squalo (Rain), Lussuria (Sun), Leviathan (Lighting), Belphegor (Storm), Mammon (Mist),

 **CEDEF -** Iemitsu Sawada (Sky), Basil (Rain), Lal Mirch (Rain), Turmeric, Oregano

 **9th Generation Vongola -** Timoteo Vongola (Sky), Coyote Nougat (Storm), Schnitten Brabanters (Rain), Brow Nie Jr. (Sun), Visconti (Cloud), Ganauche III (Lightning), Bouche Croquant (Mist)

 **Couples** – TBA

 **Warnings -** Swearing, completely AU, messing around with canon timeline,

 **Notes -** This story came to me out of the blue as I was watching the KHR anime. I just thought what if Tsuna had someone in his corner who would give their all to help him. And well... this little thing came about. There will be no chronological order to this and the updates will probably be random.

* * *

Miyazaki narrowed angered green eyes upon the brown haired male that was just casually lounging on the couch in the Sawada household as if he owned the place; bottles of Sake were strewn around the floor, the man's clothes were nowhere to be seen and Nana seemed to be pointedly ignoring her husband by staying in the kitchen all day.

His ears twitched when he heard the shuffle of feet on the floor behind him and his nose scrunched up as he smelt the rank stench of alcohol. Slowly turning his head around, Miyazaki's eyes caught the embarrassed and horrified form of Tsuna who was holding the clearly inebriated forms of Lambo and I-Pin, both of them flushed and clearly drunk to high heaven. Fuuta, the young child that Tsuna had picked up one day, was stumbling dangerously behind the teenager, his left arm curled around a half-empty bottle of Sake while his right hand held onto Tsuna's shirt.

"Miya-nii..." Tsuna's eyes were shining with tears and his lower lip trembled as he huddled the three children close to himself.

"Tsuna, why don't you take I-Pin-chan, Lambo-kun and Fuuta-kun up to sleep the alcohol off, hmm? Make sure to have a bucket by the bedside along with three glasses of water and some pain relief tablets. They'll have the mother of all hangovers when they wake up." Miyazaki ushered the teenager up the stairs with the three children. "I'll go and help your Mama prepare dinner. I'm feeling too angry at your Father to talk with him civilly at the moment in time."

He had no doubt that Tsuna could see the flickering of flames around his hands and the weary look the teen shot him just made Miyazaki smile softly as he leant down to kiss Tsuna's forehead.

"Don't worry about me. You just get those kids settled down." He pushed Tsuna up the stairs and watched him disappear the guest bedroom door where all three children were currently staying before he turned and headed into the kitchen were a clearly infuriated Nana was doing her best to make dinner.

"Why don't you have a seat Nana-san?" Miyazaki carefully wrapped his hand around Nana's wrist and he pried the knife out of her hand, setting it down on the counter. "How long has Sawada-san been back?" He questioned the woman as he led her to the table in the kitchen.

"He came back this morning as if nothing happened." Nana was clearly angry at her husband and Miyazaki had no doubt that the man would be sleeping on the couch for the duration of his stay at the Sawada household. "He... He... Argh!" She slammed her palms on the table, fingers curling into fists. A naive and quite innocent woman she may be but Nana wasn't exempt from anger and annoyance at her husband, especially since she had not expected to see him back after so many years.

Miyazaki just hummed and watched her out of the corner of his eye as he went about finishing off the dinner preparations that Nana had started. He listened as Nana ranted and raved about her husband while at the same time he made sure to listen out for any sort of sound from the living room where Iemitsu was currently napping away in front of the TV.

* * *

During the dinner, Miyazaki had been about ready to strangle Iemitsu where he sat; his voice grated on Miyazaki's nerves, his clear lies to Nana made Miyazaki's blood boil and the way he acted towards Tsuna just made his Flames swirl in an angry torrent. The only thing that was stopping Miyazaki from just unleashing his wave of Flames was Nana's presence in the kitchen.

Had she not been there, Miyazaki would've already probably committed a crime worthy of the Vindice Prison.

The moment Nana was out of the kitchen and up to her room though, Miyazaki's tight control on his flames slipped and they flooded the entire kitchen in their ferocity as he glared at Iemitsu as if the man was nothing more but a bug on the bottom of his shoe.

"I don't know what you think you are doing but how dare you come back into Nana's and Tsuna's lives after _nine_ years of being an absentee father and husband." Miyazaki spat his words out angrily, purple and red flames flickering around his hands as Iemitsu stared at him with narrowed eyes, those brown orbs flicking between Miyazaki, his son Tsuna who was pointedly looking away from his father and Reborn who was sat on Tsuna's shoulder and clearly enjoying the scene before him.

"And who are you?!" Iemitsu questioned arrogantly, lips pulled into a sneer.

"A good friend of Tsuna's," Miyazaki replied with just as an arrogant tone of voice.

"And Reborn! Why haven't you informed us that there was a Flame Active around my son?!" Iemitsu turned his ire onto the pint-sized toddler on Tsuna's shoulder who only arched an unimpressed brow at the Head of CEDEF. "He shouldn't be allowed to be around Tsuna! What if he's dangerous?! Tuna-fishy, you really shouldn't hang around people like him! He's dangerous!"

"I did send in the report and it is written on there in clear black and white that your son has a Flame Active protector." Reborn drawled as he sipped on a cup of coffee. "Your coffee is splendid Shimizu, where did you learn how to brew a genuine Italian coffee?"

"My Kenjutsu sensei is Italian, he had me learn how to brew it to perfection," Miyazaki replied the question before he turned narrowed green eyes on the man opposite them. "And you, you have no right to tell Tsuna whom he is allowed to hang around with. You haven't been here for nine years in his life so what gives you the right to even think of saying stuff like that?"

"I'm his Father!" Iemitsu spluttered only to flinch back at the blank stare that his _own son_ gave him at those words.

"Father?" Tsuna parroted with a snort as he gently took Reborn in his hands only to set him down on the table before he stood up and made his way out of the kitchen. "A Father would never have his own son believe that he had died. If you'll excuse me, Iemitsu-san, I'm tired and I have school tomorrow. Miya-nii, don't kill him. I don't want Mama to have to clean up the bloodstains from the floor."

"Don't worry Tsuna, there will be no bloodstains to clean up." Miyazaki smiled at Tsuna as the teenager left the kitchen himself.

Iemitsu was still sat with shock written all over his face when Miyazaki turned his gaze back to him and the eighteen-year-old couldn't help but scoff.

"Are you that shocked?" Miyazaki taunted the Sawada Patriarch. "His _Father_ you may be but Tsuna certainly doesn't consider you his _Papa._ You have never been more than a man that his Mama is married to. You haven't been there for him when he was being bullied and taunted by the children, you haven't been there for him when he had almost been kidnapped. In truth, you haven't been there for him at all Iemitsu Sawada. Even right now... You aren't here for him... are you? You aren't here as the Papa of Tsunayoshi Sawada but as the Head of CEDEF to pass on the Vongola rings. He doesn't need someone like you in his life."

Iemitsu narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to question the male when he was cut off by the teen.

"I don't like you. I doubt that I ever will." Miyazaki's voice turned cold, his eyes gained a sharp glint and his flames suddenly came to a stop, making even Reborn pause as he carefully watched the teenager who was doing more for Tsuna than anyone else and whom Reborn had come to respect to a certain degree. "You aren't a great husband and you certainly fail as a Father one-hundred per cent. Tsuna doesn't need you. He never will anymore. The fact that you only came to Namimori when your son is being trained to be the Vongola Decimo certainly speaks louder than whatever words you may want to say."

Unaware to Miyazaki, as he was speaking, his flames were steadily rising in output and slowly inching towards the CEDEF Head who was sitting frozen as those purple and red flames inched towards him.

" _Miyazaki._ " Reborn finally spoke up, a warning to his voice. "I think that's enough. Why don't you go and calm down before you do something that will bring the Vindice after your ass?"

At that Miyazaki reigned his flames in before abruptly standing up.

"I think I'll go do that. I'm sure Kyoya won't mind going a round with me."

With a jerk of his head at Reborn, the teenager left the Sawada household with angry strides; he was thankful for Reborn stopping him when he did, otherwise he probably would've done something that he wouldn't have regretted.

* * *

 **A.N. -** Well chapter two went in a completely different direction than I wanted it too... Meh, it's fine. R&R if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title –** Vongola meet Miyazaki Shimizu

 **Chapter –** Tsuna and Miyazaki - That story where Miyazaki proves to be a wealth of information

 **Author –** patrysia181

 **Beta –** None

 **Summary –** Becoming a Mafia Boss was at the very bottom of Tsuna's 'Who I want to be when I grow up in the future' list. But with his big brother Miyazaki at his side, maybe he will be able to survive it. At least the humorous factor of the Vongola meeting his big brother is a major plus point for him. He isn't sure if the Vongola is ready to meet Miyazaki but he sure as hell is looking forward to it.

 **Disclaimer –** I, patrysia181, in no way own KHR The lovely manga, anime and characters belong to their respective owners, I am only using the characters and planning on giving them back how they were. Well, most of them anyway.

 **Main Characters;**

 **OC -** Miyazaki Shimizu (Cloudy-Storm)

 **10th Generation Vongola -** Tsunayoshi Sawada (Sky), Gokudera Hayato (Storm), Takashi Yamamoto (Rain), Sasagawa Ryohei (Sun), Hibari Kyoya (Cloud), Rokudo Mukuro/Chrome Dokuro (Mist), Lambo Bovino (Lightning)

 **Varia -** Xanxus Vongola (Warth Sky), Superbi Squalo (Rain), Lussuria (Sun), Leviathan (Lighting), Belphegor (Storm), Mammon (Mist),

 **CEDEF -** Iemitsu Sawada (Sky), Basil (Rain), Lal Mirch (Rain), Turmeric, Oregano

 **9th Generation Vongola -** Timoteo Vongola (Sky), Coyote Nougat (Storm), Schnitten Brabanters (Rain), Brow Nie Jr. (Sun), Visconti (Cloud), Ganauche III (Lightning), Bouche Croquant (Mist)

 **Couples** – TBA

 **Warnings -** Swearing, completely AU, messing around with canon timeline,

 **Notes -** This story came to me out of the blue as I was watching the KHR anime. I just thought what if Tsuna had someone in his corner who would give their all to help him. And well... this little thing came about. There will be no chronological order to this and the updates will probably be random.

* * *

"Why don't you tell me what's bothering you Tsuna?"

The teen in question startled and looked up at his big brother with wide, orange eyes, lips parted and his head tilting to the side.

"Miya-nii?"

"Tsuna, an Oscar-winning actor you are not." The brown-haired eighteen-year-old sat down on the other side of the table, fingers snatching the book in front of the young Vongola heir and pulling it towards him, a red marker pen already in his own hand as he went about correcting the mistakes that Tsuna had made. He wasn't as horrible a student as most teachers made him out to be and he was getting better; it was only the bullying at school that had made it almost impossible for Tsuna to study. "I'm listening." He offered, flicking his eyes up to Tsuna's before he went back to marking the work, humming and frowning in the appropriate places.

"Do you think that I'm good enough to be the Vongola Decimo?" Tsuna's question caught him off-guard and Miyazaki had to look up from the work he was marking to give Tsuna an incredulous stare. "I mean..." The teen fumbled, worrying his lower lip with his teeth. "I'm not smart... or particularly athletic or even strong... Even my flames aren't that strong... I don't have many friends and I'm terrible at everything! I... I don't think I'll make a good Vongola Decimo..."

"Do I think that you're good enough to be the Decimo?" Miyazaki arched a brow and hummed. "I think you'll be a better Decimo... a better Vongola Head than anyone else since the Primo's reign ended."

"But...!" Tsuna let out a sound of protest only to stop mid-sentence when Miyazaki shot him a reproaching look.

"Let's address your worries about your flames first." Miyazaki placed the pen down and faced the brunette. "Tsuna, your flames had been sealed away when you were young. Thus, they need to be trained to get to where they should be. It's not that you have weak flames, it's just that with them being sealed they hadn't had a chance to grow. Your flames are strong Tsuna they just need to be worked constantly. You are Primo's descendant. Your flames were naturally strong from a young age... they just got pushed down and locked away in the recess of your mind. And it's because of them being sealed that you think that you're not strong enough but trust me when I say that soon enough even you will see just how strong your flames are... Frankly, Nono made a terrible mistake when he sealed your flames away."

"Are you saying he shouldn't have?" Tsuna frowned as he unconsciously went into the mindset that both Miyazaki and Reborn secretly called 'Boss mode'. "Could you explain Miya-nii?"

"I'm saying that he should've done more research when it came to sealing your flames." Miyazaki sighed softly as he leant back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "As you know there are six other types of Sky Flames apart from Sky; Storm, Cloud, Lighting, Mist, Sun and Rain. All of those six have previous history of having been sealed either for the user's good or for the good of the populace. However, there is no written account of a Sky Flame sealing... at all. The reason for that is the Harmony factor of the Sky Flames. When the Sky Flames are sealed the Harmony factor goes into overdrive; because it's locked away from its flames, it tries to find a way to compensate for it. As a result of that, the Harmony becomes skewed in a sense. You probably realized it yourself but ever since your flames have been sealed, before Reborn came, you became very clumsy, unable to focus on anything, stumbling through your childhood as if you have no idea what you are doing half of the time..."

"I just thought that it was just my nature..." Tsuna trailed off in embarrassment.

"Your Mama told me that before your fifth birthday, you were a very happy, naturally charming child with many friends and an un-natural grace for your age." Miyazaki gently told the teenager. "She noticed straight off that something was wrong with you the very first time that you came home with bruises and scrapes. Your Mama is naive, yes, but she is far from stupid Tsuna. When it comes to you, she's as sharp as a needle. She notices these things. She doesn't know what happened but she does have some idea that it had something to do with that day so many years ago."

"Oh..."

"As for you not being strong or athletic... again, those things don't come naturally to anyone. You have to train. Do you think that I got strong by just sitting around and doing nothing?" Miyazaki grinned as he leant forward and placed his arms on the table. "I trained my ass off everyday Tsuna. From morning to night, when I wasn't at school I trained. Do you think that Kyoya got as strong as he is now by napping all the time? Do you think that _Reborn_ got as strong as he is by sitting and sipping coffee? Do you think that Ryohei-kun got to where he is now by just shouting? We all trained Tsuna. That's the only thing you can do now. Yamamoto-kun, when he first got involved, was no good with the sword but with the training from his father look at where he got."

Green eyes watched the brunette who seemed to be thinking about everything that he said.

"As for you not being smart? Well, from what I gathered, a Mafia Boss doesn't need to be book smart." The elder teen smirked. "All you need is a good head on your shoulders and great companions. And you have that in spades Tsuna... Not to mention, you are smart, you just don't apply yourself enough to your school work." He pushed the book back towards Tsuna where a large, 92/100 was circled in red with a smiling face next to it. "You get nervous at school and your bullies don't help but with enough help and study buddies, you can get to where you want to be. That," Miyazaki nodded towards the book. "Is proof enough, nee? Now you answer me this; do you think that you're good enough to be a Vongola Boss?"

"Hai!" Tsuna answered without any prompting and beamed at his brother who nodded his head.

"Good answer." Miyazaki stood and leant over to ruffle Tsuna's mop of hair. "Trust yourself Tsuna, you'll do well... And who knows, maybe ten years down the line you'll remember this conversation and have a good chuckle about how insecure you were as a kid."

* * *

"What's got you thinking so hard Tsuna?"

The teasing tones of his brother gave the twenty-five-year-old Boss of the Vongola a fright and the male spun around to glare at the man who was smirking smugly with his head cocked to the side and his arms loosely held at his sides though his left hand was, as always, resting on the hilt of his katana, clearly ready to fight should the need arise. The Varia uniform he wore bought a smile to Tsuna's lips; his brother had been pulled into Xanxus' circle of guardians just days after the Tenth Vongola Generation landed in Italy.

"I was just remembering our conversation from ten years ago," Tsuna replied with a wry grin.

"And?" Miyazaki arched a brow, clearly knowing what conversation Tsuna was going on about.

"And you were right, I was an insecure kid." Tsuna stepped towards the twenty-eight-year-old who pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for being there Miya-nii."

"Where else would I have been?" Miyazaki replied dryly as he stepped away from Tsuna and turned around to lead the Decimo back inside the Vongola Mansion. "Come along Decimo, Boss is here to see you."

"Ugh." Tsuna pouted and followed after Miyazaki, nodding his heads at the guards who were standing by the garden doors. "Your boss is a pain in the ass Miya-nii."

The Sky of the Vongola threw a glare at Miyazaki's head when the male did nothing more but throw his head back in laughter, the tones of his brother's chuckles echoing through the mansion.

 _I never have and I never will doubt myself again Miya-nii,_ Tsuna thought as he sedately followed his big brother to the meeting room.

* * *

 **AN;** Well here's chapter three, something that just pretty much wrote itself~ R&R if you enjoy it! :D


End file.
